Episode 305e. Bubble Guppies: Revenge of the Sith (part 5)
Plot Anakin Skywalker (Gil) attempts to choose to help the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine (Mr. Grouper) or be with the Jedi Council. When after Palpatine becomes Darth Sidious (Mr. Grumpfish), Mace Windu (Goby) tries to arrest him but when Anakin helps Palpatine, he became Darth Vader. After the execution of Order 66, two Jedis Yoda and Obi-Wan (Mickey Mouse) survived. When Padme (Molly) dies in childbirth, the duo decides to hide the babies from their father and Palpatine. Characters *Molly as Padme Amidala *Gil as Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader *Mickey Mouse (from Disney) as Obi-Wan Kenobi *Yoda (from Star Wars) *Donald Duck (from Disney) as Senator Organa *Daisy Duck (from Disney) as Organa's wife *Goofy (from Disney) as Mas Amedda *Pluto (from Disney) as R4-P17 and R4-G9 *Chewbacca and Tarfful (from Star Wars) *Stitch (from Disney) as General Grievous *Pete (from Disney) as Count Dooku *Yen Sid (from Disney's Fantasia) as Qui-Gon Jinn *Goby as Mace Windu *Deema as Shaak Ti *Oona as Sly Moore *Nonny as C3-PO *Bubble Puppy as R2-D2 *Mr. Grouper as Supreme Chancellor Palpatine *Mr. Grumpfish as Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious *Little Fish as Jedi Younglings and Clones *Crabs as Separatists, Jedis, Droids *Lobsters as Nute Gunray, Jedis, Droids *Snails as Jedis and Pilots and Senators *Unnamed baby guppy as Baby Luke *Unnamed baby guppy as Baby Leia Trivia *This might be similar to the 2005 movie "Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith." *This is the first time the characters goes to a different places and the second time characters dies. Transcript (at the Jedi Gunship) Obi-Wan, Yoda and Mace Windu were on a gunship and having a pep talk. They were talking about Anakin. Mickey: Gosh, Anakin did not take to his new assignment with much enthusiasm. Yoda: Too much under the sway of the Chancellor, he is. Much anger there is in him. Too much pride in his powers. Goby: It's very dangerous, putting them together. I don't think the boy could handle it. I don't trust him. Mickey: Well, I trust him, Master Windu. With all due respect, Master Windu, is he not the Chosen One? Is he not to destroy the Sith and bring balance to the Force? Goby: So the prophecy says. Yoda: A prophecy... that misread could have been. Mickey: He will not let me down, Master Yoda. He never has. Yoda: I hope right you are. After the pep talk, Yoda exits the gunship and encounters a Wookiee to depart to Kashyyyk. (at Padme's apartment) Anakin and Padme were taking a few moments to think about the baby and the Jedi Order. Gil: (sighs) Well, If the baby's a boy, I'll teach him to become a Jedi. Molly: Maybe, If it's a girl, I'll teach her to become a senator. Gil: Sometimes, Padme, I wonder what's happening to the Jedi Order... I think the war is destroying the principles of the Republic. Molly: Have you ever considered that we may be on the wrong side? Gil: (suspicious) What do you mean? Molly: What if the democracy we thought we were serving no longer exists, and the Republic has become the very evil we have been fighting to destroy? Gil: I don't believe that, Padme. And you're sounding like a Separatist! Molly: Anakin, this war represents a failure to listen... Now you're closer to the Chancellor than anyone. Please ask him to stop the fighting and let diplomacy resume. I just beg you. Gil: (in anger) Don't ask me to do that, Padme. Make a motion in the Senate, where that kind of a request belongs. Molly: What is it? Gil: Nothing. Molly: Don't do this, Anakin... don't shut me out. Let me help you. Hold me... like you did by the lake on Naboo, so long ago... when there was nothing but our love... No politics, no plotting, no schemes... no war. (at the Galaxies Opera House) Anakin left Padme's apartment and transported to the opera house to find Chancellor Palpatine. Palpatine was with the aides named Mas Amedda and Sly Moore. Gil: You wanted to see me, Chancellor. Mr. Grouper: Yes, Anakin! Come closer. I have good news. Our Clone Intelligence Units have discovered the location of General Grievous. He is hiding in the Utapau system. Gil: At last, we'll be able to capture this monster and end this war. Mr. Grouper: I would worry about the collective wisdom of the Council if they didn't select you on this assignment. You are the best choice by far. Sit down, (to Oona and Goofy) Leave us. Oona: Yes, sir. Goofy: Alright. Mr. Grouper: Anakin, you know I'm not able to rely on the Jedi Council. They could be as selfless as you thought. Gil: Well, They only care about others. Mr. Grouper: Did you ever hear the tragedy of Darth Plagueis "the wise"? Gil: No. Mr. Grouper: I thought not. It's a Sith legend. Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith, so powerful and so wise he could use the Force to influence the midi-chlorians to create life... He had such a knowledge of the dark side that he could even keep the ones he cared about from dying. Gil: Oh. (to himself) So he saves someone from dying, eh? (to Mr. Grouper) What happened to him? Mr. Grouper: Well, He became so powerful... the only thing he was afraid of was losing his powers. It's ironic he could save others from death, but not himself. Gil: Is it possible to learn this power? Mr. Grouper: Not from a Jedi. END of Part 5 Category:Stories